Where Our Loyalties Lie
by Preciousgurl
Summary: What if Severus never called Lily a Mudblood and they remained best friends? Will they eventually become more? Maybe the M rating is spoiler...
1. On the Train Home

**DISCLAIMER: The first part is based on the scene from the pensieve, it you're having a de ja vu moment, or an "OMG! She totally stole that from JK!" Well…aren't we all kinda doing that on here? 0_o Anyway, I own nothing, besides an overactive imagination, a laptop, and the plot. Enjoy!**

"Potter! Leave Severus ALONE!" Lily drew her wand, barely missing James' left eye. James went cross eyed looking at the thing. Severus fell in a tangled heap on the ground. Instantly, he was hoisted up into the air by a charm cast by Sirius, who started chuckling.

"Who wants to see…"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Lily shouted, her face hot with anger. Sirius' wand leapt to her hand. Her wand was back in James' face again.

"Leave him ALONE I said!" Lily was on the verge of crying. "What's he ever done to you anyway?"

"Well, it's more the fact he exists, you know?" James smirked.

"You insufferable toe rag, Potter! You think you're all that because you can pick on someone. You think you rule the school because girls swoon at your feet! Why can't you just leave Sev alone?"

"I could, if you go out with me," James tried to woo her.

"Never," Lily spat. "You're disgusting and conceited. Tell me, why does it take four of you to pick on Sev, huh?"

"Well, technically, it's just Sirius and myself. Pettigrew just looks as if he's going to wet himself and Remus, well…" James gestured to the reading boy beneath the tree.

"So it takes two, plus a cheerleader and someone to watch? You're pathetic Potter," Lily spat. "And you Sirius, you're both despicable." She threw Sirius' wand at him, sparks flying out the end as she did so.

"You alright?" She asked, joining Severus, who shot a dirty look at Potter.

"I'm fine. Why don't we go to the library? Look up hexes or something. Maybe you can hex them all in their sleep." Severus winced and favoured his left leg.

"First, let's go to the hospital wing. You must have twisted your ankle in the fall," Lily helped Severus along.

"Why didn't you hex Potter?" Severus asked as they arrived at the hospital wing.

A small smile crept across Lily's face. Severus' eyes suddenly lit up. "You didn't…did you?" He looked like a child at Christmas.

"Well, let's just say 'blue balls' is now a literal term…and he'll wake up rather furry tomorrow morning," Lily whispered. "I set a time release charm on him."

"I really underestimated you," Severus chuckled.

xXXx

After graduation, Lily walked up to her dorm, possibly for the last time. "Goodbye, Hogwarts. I'll miss you." She whispered, kissing her fingertips and bringing them to the portrait. A tear rolled down her face.

"Password?" The portrait asked.

"Draco Dormiens," Lily said, wiping away her tear.

"My child, why are you crying? Today is the beginning of a new life!" The portrait swung open slightly.

"And the end of a glorious old life," Lily sighed. "Why, right here is where I got my first kiss in fourth year. You were visiting with Vi, and Julius kissed me goodnight after a terrible date."

"Ah yes, I remember it." The portrait chuckled. "You were fuming when I got back."

"And Sev and I used to sneak out to the library to study, or go to Hogsmead," Lily remembered. "We'd always meet right here. I tricked James into telling me a secret passage."

Lily wiped away another tear.

"That boy is a good man. You'd be hard pressed to find another," the fat lady said knowingly, touching her nose.

"Who, James?" Lily looked up in shock.

"You know who I'm talking about. Sometimes people judge by looks and not character. Severus has a good heart. He loves you, you know."

Lily knew that, she loved him too. "I know, but he's like a brother to me," Lily laughed. "Besides, I don't think he loves me like that."

The fat lady knew better. How many times had he heard Severus whisper to the closed portrait, "I love you," after Lily had disappeared inside? How many times had he asked her for advice on how to ask Lily to dances as a date, and not a friend? The fat lady knew more than students gave her credit for.

"You'll see, one day," the fat lady said.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"You'll see," the fat lady smiled.

xXXx

"Sev, wait up!" Lily called. He stopped in his tracks, turning towards her, a smile playing across his lips.

"Lily, the train leaves in…"

"Exactly two minutes, I know Sev! You've reminded me all day!" Lily smiled, breathless.

"Help me with my owl? She's becoming a bit of pain really." Sev eyed her owl, who, at the moment, was in a cage wobbling precariously on top of her luggage. He gracefully took her and his one small suitcase. It never ceased to amaze Lily that Sev could leave with such a small case, whereas Lily, as James Potter put it "Packed as if she were visiting a foreign country for a month". Well, technically she was if you thought about it.

"Don't look now, but it's the dream team," Sev muttered as he pushed Lily's case in with his onto the train.

"Pretend you don't see them, I do," Lily whispered back, following Sev into a compartment. James and his gang decided to follow them, making Severus scowl.

"Lily! Wait up! Will I see you this summer?" James made to high five her. "Oh, come on sourpuss! Did you and Snivellus eat a lemon or something?" His gang all laughed at his lame joke.

"James, this compartment is cramped, you should go," Lily answered firmly, starting to close the door on him. He stuck his foot out, and wedged himself between the door. "Lil, I just want to talk, is that so bad?"

"Yes," she answered. "Because every time you open your mouth an insult or something hurtful comes out. PLEASE leave me alone!" Severus helped her push the door, but it wouldn't budge. James suddenly gave a yelp, and the door slammed shut. Sev quickly cast a locking charm on the door.

Lily laughed. "What did you do?"

"Simple shocking spell to his, um…well, not that he should be allowed to breed anyway," Sev gave a small smile.

"You're evil," Lily grinned. He blanched. "Oh Sev, I didn't mean…"

"It's okay, Lily…forget about it."

"I am sorry Sev, I didn't mean any harm…"

"Yeah," he grinned lopsidedly.

"My Witch Weekly came in today," Lily smiled, starting up a new conversation.

"Yeah? Anything good or just the usual drabble?" Sev didn't like her magazines, but what man could?

"Actually, there's spell in there I'd like to try. Would you be willing..?"

"It depends what it is, Lils," Sev looked cautious.

"Well, it's a hair trimming spell," she said nervously. "Would you mind if I gave it a go? I mean, I am good with charms, and you do need a haircut. I was thinking something still long, but shorter…like Sirius', but less man-whore…"

"Lil!" Sev looked shocked. "I do not want to look like Sirius Black!"

"You won't! I promise!"LilyI looked at him and batted her eyelashes. "For me, please?"

"Oh alright," Severus crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Lily conjured a mirror, and cast the spell. She smiled at the results.

"Severus, you look…"

"Different," Severus touched his reflection. "Wow. This is so…"

"Weird? I know," Lily felt her face flush. With his hair shorter, it fell into silky pieces, and no longer looked greasy. He now had bangs that just brushed his eyebrows, and swept to one side, and his hair was choppy and layered, making him look more mature. Lily had never really noticed how attractive Severus could be. It was almost hard to look him in the eye.

A knock at the door made them both jump.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" The lady asked. "Head boy and girl get first pick!"

Severus gave the lady a timid smile and mumbled, "I'll have a chocolate frog, and some pumpkin juice. And a pasty."

He handed her a few Knuts and a sickle.

"I'll have a pumpkin juice," Lily handed her a few Knuts. She'd packed a lunch.

"Sev, can you believe we're done? I mean, it's the end of the year, we're all grown up and ready to conquer the world!" Lily smiled as she sipped her juice.

"Lily, what do you want to do with your life?" Sev asked her, polishing off the last frog.

"I dunno," she shrugged. "I know I want to do something with people. Like, be a healer."

Severus looked out the window, dreading what awaited him at home. He knew he would come home to his parents fighting, and he'd stick up for his mother. His father would hit him, he'd over power his father, and his mother would break them apart. Then, he'd end up at Lily's, staying on the sofa. That's how it had been for years.

"Dumbledore offered me a job," Sev mused. "Wants me to be Potion's master."

"Oh Sev! Do it! That's a wonderful opportunity!" Lily smiled.

"I couldn't," Sev said. "It would mean being an apprentice for two years, and then living in that dungeon." He shuddered. It also meant that he'd be away from Lily, and hardly ever see her.

"Can I tell you something?" Lily looked at her friend in the eyes.

"Anything."

"Dumbledore wants me to apprentice as the new charms professor!" Lily smiled. "If you accept your position, I'll accept mine. I couldn't stand being there alone."

"Done," Severus said. "We'll write Dumbledore. Can we use Cleopatra to send our letters?"

"Of course," Lily pulled two quills from her bag. "I didn't tell anyone, not even Mary."

_Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_We are pleased to inform you that we, Lily Evans and Severus Snape, have accepted your proposal for the positions of Charms Professor and Potions Master. We look forward to hearing from you with details soon,_

_Lily and Severus_

Severus smiled inwardly as he signed his name beneath Lily's. This was going to be a good year.


	2. Hogwarts Again

Lily walked into her spacious apartment. It overlooked the lake, and at the moment, the Giant Squid was waving his tentacles lazily in the wind. She sighed, and unpacked her trunk. Only a week ago she was packing it up, thinking she'd be going home. Her owl, Cleopatra, soared through the open window with a screech.

A letter fell onto Lily's cluttered desk. It was written in ordinary ink, and, besides her constant reminders to her parents, had a postage stamp. The corners of her lips twitched as she slid her nail under the flap, opening the letter.

_Dearest Lily,_

_How wonderful it is to hear you've got an apprenticeship as a charms professor! Congratulations! Your father and I are so proud of you. When will you be home? Tuney misses you dearly. Perhaps we may come and visit this, "School" of yours soon and see where you will be working. Write back soon darling!_

_Mother and Father_

Lily felt a pang in her heart. She knew that if her parents came, they'd have to lift enchantments and such for the school to be seen by them. And as if Tuney would want to come. Her sister was 20, and blonde. She'd just been engaged to some rich high to do man in a drill company.

Lily took out her personalized parchment, and began to write.

_Meanwhile…._

"You accepted the position, of course," Voldemort said warningly.

"Of course, my Lord. This way I can keep an eye on the Order more closely," Severus said, guilty. He was betraying Lily and Dumbledore, all at once. He'd been fine with it at first, sort of, because it was what all his friends and their parents were doing. Voldemort was supposed to be the most powerful wizard in the world, and these people were to bring on a new race of pureblood wizards.

"Good," Voldemort said, his wand outstretched. "Do I detect doubt, Severus? You'll recall that when I gave you that mark-" he touched the mark on Severus' arm, a burning pain him"-you gave your soul to me. You have no family anymore. WE are your family now."

"Yes," Severus said blankly. "I understand."

"Good." Voldemort swept across the room. "By the way, the parents of your little friend Lily went missing this afternoon."

Severus' heart stopped and his blood ran cold. He knew exactly what Voldemort was going to say next. "It seems they have some valuable information about the Order. Apparently, they know a few members. You never mention their daughter Lily was in the Order."

Severus felt his mind being read. Being a cunning Legilimens, Voldemort had attacked when he was most vulnerable.

"Ah," Voldemort gave a dry laugh. "You _love_ her? Well well well…isn't this a twist in the story!"

A Death Eater to Severus' right gave a small chuckle.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort roared, his wand pointing wildly at a Death Eater. He then pulled a thin strand of memory from his temple, placing it delicately into a vial.

"I suppose it would be a shame to tell you that earlier this afternoon, Mr and Mrs Evan's met their demise," Voldemort sneered handing the memory to Severus.. "We paid them a rather personal visit, you see, and they would not divulge any important information. We killed them, that is to say, _I_ killed them." Voldemort sneered as his Death Eaters gave their approval. "However, we raided the house. We found this in the girl's bedroom."

Severus gasped as he took the small frame. His fingers brushed a speck of dust off the glass, and instantly about 20 or so people started smiling and waving up at him. Lily blew him a kiss. He wasn't present for this photo. He gave whatever being was watching over him thanks.

"We plan to get them to join us. If they refuse, I'll kill them all, starting with the girl," Voldemort spat, circling Severus. "Dirty blood, that's what they are!"

"Here here!" Shouted a few Death Eaters.

"They'll all be dead before the year is through," Voldemort sneered.

Severus' heart sank. It wasn't going to be easy, but he knew what to do. But first, he needed to see Dumbledore. He knew where his loyalty lay. It lay with the most powerful wizard in the world. And at that wizard was no longer Voldemort, it was Dumbledore.

**Author's Note: OOoooohooo! Double meaning at the end! What do you think this could mean for Severus? Please review! Thanks!**


	3. A Butterbeer Cures Everything

Severus apparated to the secret passage in Honeydukes he'd seen Potter use numerous times. He wasn't about to let him have all the fun of sneaking around. For the first time, Severus thanked Potter for his ingenuity.

It smelled damp, and Severus tripped over a box instantly. "Merlin's pants," he muttered as he righted himself. He stamped his foot, listening for a very satisfying _thunk_ signalling his success in finding the secret door. Carefully, he dropped himself through the door into the small room where the entrance to the school was.

He placed a sticking spell on his hands and began the long climb up the slide to the statue of the witch with a hump. Severus prayed no one was about when he tapped the inside of the statue and jumped out, trying to look as if he was just strolling the corridor.

"Curious," said an old voice. "I could have sworn you weren't here a moment ago."

"Professor Dumbledore," Severus gave a sigh of relief. "I was just coming to find you."

"I thought you might," Dumbledore gave his nose a knowing tap. "I must ask you, how did you find out about the witch with the hump?"

"Oh," Severus thought for a moment. "I think Lily mentioned it. Potter told her."

"No wonder," Dumbledore smiled. "I suppose it's another way he got out of the school."

Severus nodded. "Dumbledore, I was hoping to talk to you, in private?" Severus' voice had a note of warning in it. "It's about you know who," he added in a whisper.

"I see," Dumbledore said. "Follow me."

For a man who must be close to 100, he was making Severus trot. Severus was out of wind by the time he entered the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore, however, was as calm as always.

"Voldemort knows about the Order," Severus said. "He raided the Evans' home, and found this."

Severus held the frame out to Dumbledore. Dumbledore's eyes saddened as he tenderly touched the familiar faces in the frame.

"Severus, it seems we have a small security problem. You know what we'll do, correct?"

"Well, sir, most of the Order already has a safe house. I mean, there are enchantments and spells…"

"A Fidelius Charm is our best option," Dumbledore said. "Lily, of course, will be safe here at Hogwarts. We'll have to put her family will have to be put into protection as well. As you know, most of the Order has a Secret Keeper."

"I'm afraid, sir…" Severus wiped away a tear. "Voldemort killed Mr and Mrs Evans this afternoon. He gave me this." Severus pulled the small vial from his robes as a single tear made a small trail down his cheek. Dumbledore took the vial and poured the memory into the Pensive. The thin stand swirled and blossomed before he and Dumbledore leaned forward into it.

_They watched as Voldemort opened the door to the Evans home._

"_I say," Mr Evan's looked over his paper. He started and rose from his chair. "Get out! I'll ring the Police!"_

_Mrs Evans opened the door joining the kitchen to the front room. "What's going on?" She screamed when she saw the man standing there. Mr Evans started towards Voldemort. "Ring the Police, Rosie! This man is breaking and entering!" Mrs Evans disappeared into the kitchen again._

_Voldemort gave a laugh, a low, bone chilling cackle. "You don't know who I am, do you?" He taunted, drawing out his wand from his flowing robes._

"_I don't know and quite frankly, I don't care! Get out of my house!" Mr Evans made to force Voldemort out, but ropes shot from the end of his wand, binding him._

"_You seem to have a slight problem, don't you?" Voldemort gave another low cackle. "A bit, tied up shall we say?"_

"_Let me go! ROSIE! THE POLICE!" Mr Evans bellowed, his face going redder by the second. "Let me go!"_

_Voldemort swished his wand, a bright red mark appeared on Mr Evans forehead. Soon, his face was covered in small red marks, and blood began to make small trails down his face. Voldemort leaned over the whimpering man. "Poor Muggle. You'll never know what hit you."_

_Voldemort suspended him in the air, letting the blood drip down his face and onto his (earlier) pristine collar._

"_Rob, I've called the police! They'll be here any moment," Mrs Evans entered the room and screamed. "Robert!" She swung out her hand, smacking Voldemort in the face. He sneered._

"_How dare you, you filthy Muggle! How DARE you strike me!" He pointed the wand in her face. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Mrs Evans fell to the ground lifeless; her green eyes staring into nothingness._

"_Please sir! Let me go! Tell me what you want, I'll do anything! Just let her go…she's my wife!" Mr Evans had tears mixing with the blood on his face. "Just let her go."_

"_She's dead," Voldemort sneered. Mr Evans started sobbing. "Now, tell me where your daughter is. Tell me!" Voldemort let Mr Evans fall to the floor._

"_I don't know," Mr Evans sobbed. _

"_It seems you misunderstand me," Voldemort sneered. "Crucio!"_

_Mr Evans writhed in pain. "At the school…Pigfarts or something…she doesn't speak of it often…"_

_A green flash lit up the room, and Mr Evans fell to the floor beside his wife. Voldemort chuckled again. "Filthy Muggles." He kicked Mr Evans aside as he started upstairs to the bedrooms._

Severus stared wide eyed at Dumbledore. Up until now, Severus had been hoping that maybe, just maybe, there was a shred of hope that Mr and Mrs Evans were alive. Dumbledore led him to a chair, where Severus graciously accepted a goblet of water.

"Thank you, sir," he said, the shock of it all settling in. "What do we do sir?"

"It seems, my boy, you have a decision to make. Where does your true loyalty lie?"

"My loyalty is, and always will be, with you, sir," Severus nodded.

"I believe it is time to call on Professor Evans," Dumbledore swept to the grand fireplace, throwing a handful of powder into it. "She should hear it from me that her parents have passed away." Lily's head popped up in the green flames.

"Sev! Professor Dumbledore! What's going on? Is everything alright?" Lily's brow furrowed when she caught Dumbledore's sombre expression.

"Lily, would you please join us?" Dumbledore motioned to a chair in his office. Lily stepped out of the fire place and sat shakily in the chair.

"What's going on, Professor?" She repeated.

"Lily, I'm so sorry… this afternoon your parents," Lily froze and a single tear trailed down her cheek.

"You're telling me they're gone, aren't you?" Her voice wavered as her delicate hands gripped her chair. "How did it happen, Sir?"

"Voldemort killed them," Dumbledore said calmly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure they didn't suffer. I'm very sorry for your loss." He knew that dishonestly, a trait he would normally have frowned upon was appropriate in this situation.

Lily's eyes turned to Severus. "I need to speak to Severus, in private," she said. Dumbledore nodded, and her voice broke as tears flowed down her face. Severus followed Lily to the fire and stepped into her room.

"Lily…"

Lily turned and smacked Severus in the face. Hard.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"My parents are dead Severus!" Lily's body racked with sobs. "Your people killed them! Why didn't you stop them?"

"Lily, I didn't know!" Severus said, tears pricking his own eyes. "And they're not my people. You, Dumbledore, the Order, you're my people!"

"You could have stopped them at least!" Lily sobbed. "You could have done something!"

"Lily, I just found out today about what Voldemort did. Someone in the Death Eaters circle must have tipped him off about the Order, otherwise he wouldn't have done it. Voldemort doesn't waste time killing people unless there's something in it for himself."

"And why exactly did he kill my parents, Sev?" Lily looked up at him tearily. Severus took her in his arms.

"I don't know, Lily," he said, breathing in the scent of her hair. "But you are in great danger. He raided your house and found a picture of the Order. He's after you and all the people in that photo."

"Things really can't get much worse can they?" Lily said, breaking away from Severus. She threw her hands up in exasperation. "Really, they can't get much worse!"

"They can get better," Severus smiled slightly. "As long as you're at Hogwarts, Dumbledore says you're protected from harm. As for the Order, most are under the Fidelius charm, and as long as they remain within their Secret place, they are safe."

"What about you, Sev?" Lily turned. "Isn't Voldemort going to come after you too?"

"I'm a Death Eater, remember?" Severus grinned. "I'm going to be one of the strongest and most powerful people in the world."

"Yeah right," Lily laughed, wiping the tears off of her face. "I can't imagine you being evil and horrible. I thought that was James' and his cronies' job."

"You'd be surprised," Severus smiled. He took a seat beside Lily on the couch. "That Pettigrew? I hear he's been poking his nose in with the Death Eaters. I bet it won't be long before he either gets himself killed or becomes one of them."

"That's a shame," Lily said, leaning in towards Severus. "He's such a nice boy. A bit…dim, but he could do well if he stopped following Potter and Black around like a lost puppy."

Severus heart leapt as Lilly curled up next to him. "I'm sorry about your parents Lily," he whispered. "I really am."

"Yeah," Lily said, her face falling. "I can't believe they're gone. Was it fast, Sev?"

"Yes," Severus lied. "They didn't even know what hit them Lil."

"I miss them, Sev. If only I was there. Maybe I could have fought him off," Lily said sadly. "Maybe they'd still be alive."

"I doubt it," Severus said doubtfully. "If you were there, you would only have delayed him. He's much too powerful, and you would have been killed." Severus choked up at the thought. "I can't imagine not having my best friend."

Lily suddenly remembered what the Pink Lady had said. She took a deep breath. "Severus, do you think…I mean…"

"What is it Lily?" Severus asked.

"It's silly, but do you think we could be more than just friends?"

"Well, we are, aren't we? We're _best_ friends," Severus chuckled nervously.

"Yeah," Lily said. "Thanks Sev. For everything."

"You're welcome," Severus smiled. He liked holding Lily, and he had a feeling he'd be doing a lot more of it in the future. "Hey, what say you and I go down to the Hogshead and have a few Butterbeers on me?"

"That sounds wonderful Sev," Lily smiled. She got up from the couch, "Is the passage through the Witch's Hump still open?"

"Used it this afternnon," Severus smiled. "Come on…race you there!"

"Sev! Wait up!" Lily said laughing as her friend leapt through the door into the hallway.

"Last one there's a rotten Dragon's egg!" Severus called behind his shoulder.

**Author's note: Shout out to StarKid's A Very Potter Musical! If you haven't seen it, it's a definite must. Did you find the reference? I don't know about you guys, but I find StarKid can cheer me up after almost anything, especially after a kinda sad chapter. Please review! I'm always making changes here and there.**


End file.
